


Dead Dove, Do Not Eat

by aphoticdepths



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Drabble, Gen, M/M, implied v3 endgame spoilers, mentioned incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: Shirogane has a task for Kirumi.





	Dead Dove, Do Not Eat

"So, um....what do you think?" Shirogane asked.  
  
Kirumi sat completely still, the Archive Of Our Own tab still open in front of her.  
  
_My Sweet Omega, by newdanganronpav3_  
  
Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Hajime Hinata/Komaeda Nagito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe-Alpha/Beta/Omega, Alternate Universe-Non-Despair, Dubcon, Alpha Hinata, Omega Komaeda, Mpreg, Crossdressing, Panty Kink, Clothing Kink, Stepsibling Incest, Angst, Knotting, Romance, Drama, Smut, Porn With Plot, Handcuffs, BDSM, Gagging, Possessiveness, Mating Rituals, Wet and Messy, Dirty Talk, Comeplay, Frotting, Semipublic Sex, Shower Sex, Marathon Sex, Rough Sex, Passion, Feminization, Body Worship and Kirumi was a focused person, but she couldn't continue with this. She skimmed further down the list of tags-why on earth had Shirogane put so many?-to the summary.  
  
_Hinata Hajime is a normal, Alpha teenager. But when his single mother marries a complete jerk with a delicate Omega adopted son, the magnetic pull Komaeda Nagito exerts on him pulls him into a suspenseful and dramatic love story._  
  
And anything else was offset by the sky-high word count and the note that this was 90 chapters.  
  
"There are quite a lot of tags," she said finally. "Is that normal?"  
  
"Well, it makes it easier for people to find my fic! It'll show up everywhere, and then I'll get kudos!" Shirogane smiled.  
  
"I see." That seemed like it would be more moderately annoying for people looking for other fanfictions, but Kirumi knew little about this sort of thing. "But I can't really give you my opinion now, as I've only read the tags and you have not given me the time to read it-"  
  
"But, uh, can you? And let me know what you think. Please?"  
  
Kirumi Tojo's logical brain told her that she should in all probability reject Shirogane. There was no way this could end well. She didn't even know whether or not Shirogane was a good writer. It was porn. It was _90 chapters of porn._  
  
On the other hand, she was the Ultimate Maid. And she had sworn to see to her classmate's needs...  
  
"Of course."  
  
Shirogane beamed. "Thank you, Toujou-san! Maybe you can read my Junko fic after this?"  
  
Kirumi nodded. "If you would like that."  
  
"Great! But, um, read this one first. And please tell me what it is that you think!"

* * *

_"Worship my cock," Hinata growled as his Omega looked up at him with green eyes glazed in lust, pupils blown. He opened those full pink lips and licked a wet stripe up Hinata's rigidity before swallowing down the brunet's massive member, beginning to suckle it. A groan came from the taller one's mouth at the Omega's ministrations, hands sinking in his fluffy strands. "Mmmm, that's right...such a good, pretty Omega. And all mine. How hard do you want me to fuck your face, Komaeda?"_  
  
Kirumi didn't know what she had been expecting.


End file.
